Guys?
by No-longer-in-use-98754
Summary: A fun April Fools day for the Glam Band. Adommy/Atom/Lambiff. Adam Lambert, Tommy Joe Ratliff, Monte Pittman, Lisa Harriton, Longineu Parsons. Please R&R, thanks for reading!


Tommy quietly slipped out of the bed, being careful not to disturb Adam, though he was a heavy (and late!) sleeper. His toes sank into Adam's long carpet as he padded to the bathroom. Suddenly, he was stuck with? Tape? What the hell?!? "AAAADAM!!!" Adam just lest out a snore and rolled over. Tommy had a chance to glance at Adam's digital clock while tangled in the doorway to Adam's bathroom, the date reading 4-1; April fool's day.

!!!

"What the hell?!?!" Monte shouted, spitting out the huge bite of cereal he had taken. He glared at his sugar bowl and tasted a few grains. Salt... and? What was that? Glitter? "Adam..." Monte growled under his breath, pulling out his cell and hitting speed dial number five...

!!!

"Damn, it's hot in here!" Lisa muttered, getting out of bed. She went out in the hallway and glanced at the thermometer. "Who turned the A/C up to 80?" She wondered to herself. She walked back into her room and flipped on the fan, immediately covering the room, and herself, in white flour. "Adam!" She walked to the car, still covered head-to-toe in the powder.

!!!

Longineu woke to the sound of birds chirping, opened his eyes and stretched. He glanced at the clock, seeing it was 10 A.M. "Damn it, this is too damn early to be up!" he said, getting out of bed anyway. He walked over to his drawer and pulled out one of his signature tank tops. Looking in the mirror, he saw holes in two most _unfortunate_ spots on his chest. "Adam." He picked up his phone and dialed Adam's number. Finding it busy, he hung up and dialed Tommy's number...

!!!

"Okay." thought Tommy, taking stock from where he was in Adam's bedroom, in order to intercept any calls from the band. "Monte's on his way over, Lisa's down in the kitchen and only Longineu is missing..." On cue, Tommy's cell rang. "There he goes, my baby walks so slow, sexual tic-tac-toe, yeah I know we both know it isn't ti--" Tommy quickly answered. If Adam found Tommy had one of his songs as his ringtone, the teasing would never end. "Hey, L. Yeah... yeah, he's still asleep... Lisa's downstairs and Monte's on his way... haha, yeah, revenge will be ours! By the way, what did he do to-- oh. Wow. You know, he did something like that to me one time except with... my... pants-- nevermind. Okay, sure, see you in a few." Tommy hung up, blushing furiously. Walking down the stairs, he called out, "Lisa, did you find it?"

"Yeah. Has Lon' called yet?"

"Yeah, and I think his is the worst..."

!!!

Tommy gently pressed his lips to Adam's, making Monte laugh and mutter "Flashbacks..." (A/N: referring to Monte being right next to the Adommy AMA kiss [lucky bitch]) Adam's eyelids slowly fluttered open, saying to Tommy "Well good morning, beautiful! Can I be woken up like this every mornin-- What the hell?!?" Adam spluttered, mouth filled with salt, and tried to sit up, only to find he was taped to the covers, with, what the hell? A hole cut in his boxers?! "I hope Tommy cut that..." he said, still spitting salt out of his mouth. Tommy turned crimson and the others laughed, just as Lisa walked up and dumped a huge bowl of flour on Adam. Adam, taped to the bed, hole cut in his boxers, covered in flour and _still_ spitting salt out and spluttering, looked at his band as they gathered at the foot of his bed. All together, they said "Happy April Fool's day, Adam!"

"Haha, very funny." Adam said as they all filed out of his room, only Tommy pausing to kiss Adam, who was still struggling against the tape, on the cheek before following the others out the door. "Okay, guys, I got it, very funny, now come cut me out! Come on! Guys! Guys?"

* * *

**Heehee, just a little April Fool's day fun for everyone's favorite band. In case you didn't catch it, they all got revenge for the pranks Adam played on them by doing it right back to him. ^-^ Hope you enjoyed, R&R if you can, and if you'd like, read my others. I'd love to read your work as well. :)**

**P.S. I own the plot, not the characters. If I did, For Your Entertainment would take on a whole new meaning. ;)**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Jenna**

**Peace, Love, Happiness and Adam Lambert!**


End file.
